YGOX: Terrians
by Sonic Remix
Summary: AU, MPREG, Crossover, YGOX. The origin of how Seto and Joey met. Joey is the captured halfcanine, and Seto is the human who leads the study on him. So what happens when the pup goes into heat? Seto learns a secret about himself. Puppyshipping.


**"YGOX: Terrians"  
**written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver 

_Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2006 Kazuki Takahashi (Happy 10th, Yami and Yugi!)_

_Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters are © and ™ 1991-2006 Sega - Sonic Team (Happy 15th, Sonic!)

* * *

_

_Author's Note: Another YGOX Origins fic, this one MAY NOT make sense right now if you try to connect it with the orginal YGOX. I'm gonna try and come back to this later to cover all the plotholes, and make sure it fits within the YGOX universe. The only explaination I can serve up at this point was that the YGOX universe did NOT cover a whole lot, and secrets may have been covered up, especially when you look at Yami and Sonic's relationship._

_For those not familiar with YGOX, the quick summary is that this is an AU, in which YGO characters are mixed up into the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, and that the main relationship in the series is Yami and SONIC._

_In this story, I want to focus on Seto and Joey, how they met, and why they are half-human. The ending may suprise you, ESPECIALLY if you read the orginal YGOX, so enjoy!_

* * *

Down in the lab of the Hidden City, a human-creature with blonde hair, dog-ears and a tail, peeked out from his cage, naked and miserable, growling at anyone that got too close. A brunette appeared in the lab after a few minutes with a clipboard. The blonde stared out at the brunette with honey-colored eyes, sniffing the air after a moment.

"Has the subject been cleaned?"

"Only after sedating. He won't let anyone near him."

"Thats too bad then. Seem's he'll ahve to be restrained"

"Yes sir." The blonde growled in response.

"Muzzle him as well."

The scientists nodded and ran to get what they need before they could pull the half-human, half-dog creature from his cage. Amused blue eyes watched. The cage was opened, and the first thing that happened was unexpected. The Terrian lunged RIGHT at the brunette, pinning him. Automatically, the brunette kicked him off.

The blonde yelped and fell off, growling. He paused, long enough to sniff the air, before men grabbed the mutt and restrained him. Before the muzzle was placed, the terrian barked one word at the brunette. "TRAITOR!"

"What!"

The blonde was muzzled.

Shaking his head slightly, the brunette got to his feet. "Stupid mutt."

The blonde just glared as a guard looked to him. "What now?"

"Start the first tests but make sure no harm comes to him. We won't get another chance anytime soon for another Terrian."

The guard nodded and led the blonde to the testing room, but not before throwing a glare back to the brunette. Blue eyes narrowed slightly as he watched him.

-------------------

The blonde was forced to endure the first sets of test, refusing to cooperate many times. He growled at everyone that came his way. At one point, the blonde got loose and kicked three scientists across the room. Shaking his head slightly, Seto entered the room.

The blonde's ears flatted before pressing himself against the wall, ripping off his muzzle. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"And why should I mutt?"

"Cause I want out of here! I'm not some fuckin LABRAT!"

"You are here on order of Lord Yami."

"WHY!"

"To find out if you were born the way you are."

"I could of told you that!"

"You could of been born pure human or pure Mobian yet you wern't."

"I'm terrian, you idiot. My parents were terrian!"

An eyebrow raised slightly. "Even rarer for a female to be fertile."

The blonde snorted. "Why the hell do you sound suprised?"

"Because I know of the virus that produced the first Terrians."

"Virus?" He looked at him with curiosity now, calming down.

"A Mobian lord sent a bomb carrying a virus to the northern coloneys, terrians were born instead of normal humans, all of them sterile."

"The bombings from 20 years ago. My...mom...told me about those..." He glared at Seto again. "Why the hell do I have to be treated like a labrat though! Why me!"

"Because you're the first born from terrians."

He sniffed the air a bit before his ears flattened. "THEN YOU SHOULD BE IN HERE WITH ME!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I smell a wolf in here."

"I own a pet wolf, that's what you are smelling."

The blonde laughed. Hard. "I can smell the difference between a real wolf and a terrian wolf, idiot!"

"Then get your nose examined." With that, Seto left.

-------------

As the brunette left the lab, a tri-colored spiky hair human approached him. On a leash by the teen's side with a beautiful blue-colored hedgehog creature. "Been busy?"

Blue eyes reguarded the Mobian for a moment before looking at the human. "Of course."

"What do you have to report?"

"Only that he isn't corrupted at all. All we know so far is that his parents were both Terrians."

The king nodded. "Interesting. Maybe there's something about the Terrians we DON'T know after all."

"It is strange how his mother was fertile though."

"Keep an eye on him then."

Seto nodded slightly at that. "And how is your slave doing?"

The king, Yami, petted the hedgehog next to him. "Much better."

The hedgehog's ears tilted back slightly as he leaned into the petting.

Yami looked at Seto. "Come back to me if you find any breakthroughs in the research."

"I will, once I get him to stop fighting"

Yami nodded and left Seto to deal with it. Shaking his head slightly, Seto watched them leave.

------------------

Hours later, Seto had came in to hearing a constant howling sound, scientists compolaining. "We can't get him to shut up!"

Growling slightly, the brunette entered the room. "Silence!"

The moment Seto entered the room, he was smelling a VERY strange scent in the air, and the blonde was in a corner, howling. He quietened and sniffed the air when Seto entered the room, and he growled at him. "Let...me...OUT!"

Blue eyes narrowed slightly as he glared at the mutt, trying to identify the scent.

The blonde growled as he hugged his knees, trying to hide himself from the human.

Seto's eyes narrowed down even more. "Damnit, the mutt's in heat."

The blonde growled. "Go away...lemme alone..."

Snorting, Seto looked towards the scientists. "Leave him alone for three days alright?"

The scientists nodded, preparing to take care of other things as the blonde let out another howl. The still curious thing was Seto being able to pick up the scent. Frowning slightly, Seto glared at the Terrian before heading off.

----------------

The howling continued for some time, but now Seto couldn't get the blonde out of his mind. Grumbling to himself now, Seto glared at the blonde. At one point, the blonde quietened down, curling up, alone and forgotten. Seto waited till he was quiet before entering the room with a warm blanket. The scent was still strong in the room as the blonde had his eyes close, having trouble sleeping for the while. Gently, Seto wrapped the warmed blanket around the sleeping Terrian. The half human pressed his cheek against the hand subconciously, making a small whimper in his sleep. Making sure it was tucked around him decently, Seto petted the golden ears before quietly leaving. His ears were suprisingly soft and silky, lingering on his touch as Seto left. Smiling gently, Seto quietly closed the door behind him. After leaving, it was then that Seto began to feel an itching senstion on his scalp. Frowning, he scrached at the itch. Fingers came across small clumps pressed against his scalp, and it felt attached to his head.

"Strange..."

-----------------

The next day came, and the blonde was back to his howling, occasionally beating against the door furiously and wanting out. Seto was watching him for a moment before shaking his head he went to see if he could find out about those clumps. Working them through his head of hair, Seto was able to pull out two pointed flaps of skin, covered with brown...fur. Ears. Wolf ears. Purest confusion showed on Seto's face in reaction. They were very real, as Seto could feel them as he touched them. Another howl sounded from the holding area.

"How...?"

The blonde's words came echoing back to him. "I smell a wolf!"

Blue eyes narrowed slightly before rearranging his hair to hide the new ears.

After that, one of the scientists came up to him. "Sir, is it possible for the terrian to be an mpreg?"

"It may be possible. He's showing clear signs of that."

"This may be an opprotune to study their ability to reproduce. Maybe its the males who are fertile."

Slowly, Seto nodded. "Lets be gentle about it tho, if we torment him too much, he could easily miscarry."

The scientist nodded. "We need a male to be able to mate with him first..."

"Then we'll let the terrian decide on who his mate will be, I do not want to force it on him."

"How do we go about doing that?"

"Easily, we allow him to meet different males."

He nodded. "We'll round up some volinteers then."

"See to it."

-------------------

It was late in the night, and Seto couldn't sleep. The blonde kept running through his mind. The result of the day's experiment was less than sucessful, the blonde ignoring most of the males that volinteered. Probably a good thing. Those men were in it for the experiment or the sex. Not a good thing for the terrian. Not finding any sleep, Seto finally gave up trying, heading back for the lab. In the holding room, the blonde couldn't sleep either, still in a bad state, but at least he wasn't howling. Instead he was trying to concentrate on other things. Like bouncing a rubber ball in his hands. The brunette entered the room quietly. The blonde sniffed about the room and his ears flattened as he looked up,growling slightly. The scent was as strong as ever.

"Calm down."

The blonde stopped, but he still glared. "Let me out."

"If I let you out and people get a wiff of you, you'd be raped."

He curled up. "Humans can't smell me."

"Some can, such as the blind."

The blonde shook his head. "No, they really can't."

"Then explain how I can."

"Only terrians can."

"Question, why did you ignore everyone who's come in here except me?"

"Its hard to ignore a wolf. Especially one with a strong scent."

"Here's the problem. I'm not a wolf."

"You are. I can smell you. Wolf smell isn't hard to miss. You can smell me, I know you can."

Seto merely didn't answer.

"Your scent is stuck in my head. I can't-" A small ripping sound was heard, coming from Seto.

"What the?" Startled at the sound, Seto spun around.

There was nothing behind him, but instead, the blonde stared at the brunette's backside. "...whoa...gorgious tail..."

"WHAT!"

The blonde was just staring at the most gorgius wolf tail he's ever seen in his life. He was starting to have second thoughts about the brunette. Was he REALLY that clueless? Blue eyes stared at the new tail in complete disbelief, ears poking slightly out of his hair.

The blonde hugged himself and watched the brunette now, something inside him swelling as his tail began to sway ever so slightly. "You're gorgous..."

The ears flattened slightly. "How the hell can I be a Terrian!"

The blonde frowned a bit. "You really didn't know?"

Seto merely shook his head at the question.

"Oh..." He uncurled to sit up on a table, looking at him.

"I don't even know how this is possible..."

The blonde was quiet for a moment. "I heard stories of terrians that didn't mature until something triggered their changes..."

"Why now though?"

"Probably the same reason I'm feeling this way: Because I picked up your scent..."

Seto sighed slightly now. "Now what do I do..."

The blonde looked at Seto for a moment before reaching a hand out for him, looking at him. "Sorry...for yelling..."

"Not your fault."

The blonde grasped his hand and tugged at it, wanting him to sit down. Seto resisted for a moment before finally sitting.

The blonde spoke quietly, looking at him with honey eyes. "What's your name...?"

"Its Seto Kiaba, you?"

"...Joey..."

"No last name?"

"Not really."

An eyebrow listed slightly. "And I take it you are in heat?"

Joey flushed slightly, looking down before mumbling a yes. Rubbing his forehead, Seto mumbled. Joey looked up at him, curous to the mumble.

"So what am I suppose to do now?"

Joey didn't answer. Instead, he pressed into Seto a bit to breathe in his scent. Damn hormones made him really enjoy the scent of the one who supposedly held him captive. Ears flattened somewhat, not at all use to people getting so close.

"...like your scent..."

"You what?"

"...like your scent."

"I take it thats a good thing?"

Quietly, Joey nodded, pressing up more, and curling up against him. "You smell like a good wolf...strong...protective..."

Seto actually pushed him away. Joey yelped and sat up, just staring at him. He didn't know whether to apologize for coming onto him, or growl from being pushed away.

"I like my personal space, thank you."

Joey growled lowly and hugged himself, suddenly feeling stupid for thinking he could trust the brunette.

"Look I'll talk to you some more tomorrow alright?"

"Whatever." Joey sighed and went to curl up in the corner, hoping to get some sleep before his homones kicked in again.

Seto looked back at him before leaving.

--------------------

The next day came, and the lab people had to put up with more howling, as they tried to send people in. The blonde took NO response or interest in the men that came in to charm the blonde. Sighing, the brunette entered the room once again. The blonde sat up, sniffing the air once Seto had entered the room, picking up on the wolf's scent in moments.

"Will you please stop howling? It grates on my nerves."

Joey glared at the wolf in defiance, letting out a soft growl before howling again. This time, Seto growled in warning. Joey pointedly ignored the brunette and let out another howl. This time, Seto decided the secret best be revealed as he gave a sharp comanding bark at the mutt. This time, Joey stopped, looking up at the brunette in startlement. Blue eyes were glaring at him, daring him to disobey. Joey's heart raced a bit as he sat up completely, looking up at the brunette with honey-colored eyes.

"Now will you stop the howling?"

Joey just growled lowly in reply. Once again, Seto gave the commanding bark. Joey stopped that immeditely, some of the other scientists poking in, startled.

"Good boy."

Joey resisted the urge to growl again. "What do you want from me?"

"For you to behave."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I can and I will."

"What makes you special?"

A slight smirked appeared now. "Because I'm a wolf and you're just a mutt."

Joey growled loudly this time. "Suddenly you're all high and mighty for being a wolf?"

"Well if you don't start behaving himself like a good puppy then its time for dicipline."

Joey only growled louder in response, becoming upset again.

This time when Seto growled, he showed his teeth, including the wolf like canines that formed overnight. Getting tired of this game, Joey didn't back down, glaring at the wolf and growling.

"Either behave or get punished."

"Fuck you!"

Shrugging and having warned him, the brunette moved fast, snatching one of the gold ears to pull sharply. Joey yelped and fell against him.

"Do not make me punish you."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

"To behave."

"WHY!"

"Maybe I'll like you more."

Joey suddenly went quiet at that.

"Now, are you going to behave?"

Joey sighed in defeat and curled up.

"Good." Pleased that he got him to be quiet, Seto finally left the room, ignoring the scientists.

Suddenly feeling VERY alone, Joey curled up near the door, trying to inhale as much of the wolf's scent as possible.

Blue eyes watched through the two way mirror.

One of the scientists came in, eyeing Seto nervously. "Uh...what's next, sir...?"

"We wait."

"For?"

"For him to decide his next move."

It didn't take long before the blonde started pawing at the door, wishing for a friend. He he started to howl again, but it was slightly different, a howl of calling.

"Told you." Quietly, Seto re-entered the room.

Joey quieted down when Seto came back in, looking back at him quietly.

"Decided to behave?"

The mutt sighed in dissappointment before looking down. "Is that all you care about?"

"Right this moment, yes."

Joey started to growl. "I'll only behave for one person."

"And who would that be?"

"My mate." Joey glared at him after that.

Blue eyes merely regarded him. "At the moment, you have no mate."

"Exactly."

"So who do you want as your mate?"

"Someone who's strong, protective...kind...and who could understand me. Someone to cuddle up to and can enjoy a good run through the woods..."

Seto snorted slightly.

"Someone who can love me, and protect the puppies I would have. Stop sending your men in here, I have no interest in them. All they want is sex or my puppies, and I won't be used that way. My puppies should deserve a GOOD father!"

"Alright, I'll stop sending men in here."

Joey sighed and nodded. "Thank you..." He stared at him for a long time before curling back up.

Spotting the discarded blanket, Seto picked it up before wrapping it around the mutt. Joey actually pressed up into Seto's hand, inhaling the wolf's closeness. Absently, Seto petted the blonde. The blonde actually smiled in response, cuddling up closer to the brunette.

"Better now?"

Joey nodded softly. "Much..." He looked up at him with honey-brown eyes. "You make me confused at times...you act human, which I know why...but your scent...I can tell you're a good wolf..."

"And how can a scent tell you that?"

"Its like listening to your heart. Feelings and emotions are embedded in terrian scents. You try it."

Frowning a bit, Seto sniffed the air. It took a moment before Seto picked up Joey's scent, and feelings about the blonde came to him, telling the brunette more about him. Protective, tough, yet kind...lonely...needful.

"I take it you're lonely a lot?"

Joey nodded.

"Why is that?"

"Cause I haven't been able to find anyone to be my mate..."

An eyebrow lifted. "Picky?"

"Not many people left to trust..." Joey nuzzled down into Seto's chest now.

Sighing slightly, Seto merely held him for now. Joey sat there, snuggled close in Seto's arms for the longest time, before his breathing got a bit heavier, intoxicated with the scent of the wolf as he moved his head up, giving the brunette a soft lick on the cheek. Surprised blue eyes looked down at him. Joey smiled shyly for a moment before licking the wolf's lips.

"Not now, pup."

Joey looked at him in question.

"There are watchers."

Joey blinked before nodding in understanding, snuggling down to wait. Smiling a bit, Seto tucked the blonde's head under his chin. The blonde breathed in Seto's scent and Seto could sense trust radiating from the blonde. Seto merely smirked. Eventually the other scientists HAD to call it a night, trusting Seto to be able to deal with the blonde on his own.

"They're gone."

Joey lifted his head, looking at Seto happily as his tail started to wag.

"How about I get you out of here"

Joey gave Seto a smile and nodded. "Okay, where are we going?"

"Out of here."

Joey nodded and got up with Seto, trusting to follow him. "Lead the way."

Nodding, Seto got to his feet and lead the way out of the lab. Joey followed after Seto, looking around as they were back out into the regular part of the underground city. Quietly, Seto continued to lead the way, this time out of the city. Ears shifted forward, feeling much better once they were in the open comfort of the Great Forest.

"I'm releasing you back to your home."

Joey looked at him, eyes sparkling with delight as Joey gave him a hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much..."

Seto watched him quietly. "Go, I don't want them to catch you again."

Joey started to take off but stopped, looking back at Seto.

"Go, I'll vist at times over at the cave behind the waterfall."

Joey nodded. "When can I see you...?"

A faint smile showed. "During the moonless nights."

"I hope that's soon..." Joey smiled before running off into the forest.

Chuckling softly, Seto watched him leave.

------------------

And wait, Joey did just that, every night sleeping in the cave behind the waterfall, occasionally howling at the moon at night, in need of a mate. Seto came as he promised during the darkest phase of the moon. Joey's tail wagged in happiness when Seto came for him, pouncing him right away in a hug. Unable to help himself, Seto chuckled, gently pushing him away so he could get up.

Joey smiled. "I missed you! How are things in the city? Have they been okay since you changed?"

Still chuckling, Seto did his best to answer all the questions.

Joey wagged his tail as he smiled. "Wanna go for a run in the forest?"

Smiling, Seto nodded in agreement. The blonde yipped in happiness and pounced off into the woods for a run. Shaking his head slightly in wonder, Seto loped off after him. Joey ran through all the trees swiftly, at the speed much faster than any human, usually reserved for a canine. At one point he started hiding from Seto in a game. The now half wolf paused to sniff around for the blonde. The canine actually pounced Seto from behind, tackling him playfully and rolling about, growling playfully. Instantly, he twisted to pin the blonde under him. They rolled like that for a few minutes before the blonde finally submitted under the wolf's pin, panting soft and looking up at the brunette lovingly. Intense blue eyes gazed down at him. The blonde moved his head up to lick at Seto's lips. Blinking for a moment at the lick, Seto leaned down to claim the other's lips. Joey moaned softly into the kiss, pressing into it as he enjoyed the taste of the wolf's lips on his own.

"Mmmmm..."

Hands were quick to grip at the brunette's body, pulling at clothing to get them off. The brunette shrugged off his clothing easily as he continued to attack the blonde's lips. A tounge delved into his mouth, kissing harder and harder as hands roamed the wolf's body. Seto easily began to dominate the mutt. Joey began to whimper in need, a strong scent telling the wolf that the mutt was in need of a mate. Strong hands began to roam finally. Joey's body arched into the touches, his head moving to nip and suckle at eartips as hands roamed the other's body, stroking at his tail. Quickly, Seto sought to get the other aroused. It took some time, the canine testing the wolf before declaring silently, wanting the wolf to be his mate as he became aroused. Hungerly, Seto took claim of the blonde under him. Joey made soft sounds, howling softly in need as he grinded his body against the wolf's. Sealing his lips against the mutt's, Seto quickly entered him. Joey moaned loudly into the wolf's mouth as he bucked himself against Seto's arousal, breathing hard and fingers interlaced with the other's. Not even waiting for him to adjust, Seto started a fast rhythm. Joey made loud moaning noises with each thrust, grinding with the rhythm, body writhing in pleasure before he cried out his pleasure and came hard. Seto unleased a howl for the first time as he found his own release. Joey fell back, panting fastly in pleasure like a true canine. The brunette laid beside him after pulling out, panting slightly. The blonde curled up beside him, before the full force of the senario hit Seto. Instincts told him that he now held his life-long mate in his arms, and the possability of puppies along the way. Seto knew he had to keep him safe at all costs, espically from his own people.

The blonde murmured a soft "Love you..." before finally succumbing to sleep.

"Love you too, pup..."

END


End file.
